


hey isn't this easy

by monotones



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Crush, M/M, but it's irrelevant, canonverse, naruto is dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monotones/pseuds/monotones
Summary: Sai's smile makes Naruto feel weird
Relationships: Sai/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	hey isn't this easy

A hand comes into his field of vision, shocking the smile off his face.

“I’ll never get used to you doing that.”

Confusion comes over him, unsure what the other boy means. “Doing what’” he asks innocently. 

“Laughing so carelessly,” Naruto says with a shrug of his shoulders, turning back to slurp at his noodles. 

Sai frowns into his bowl, wondering if his smile makes the other uncomfortable. He’s still not the best at reading emotions and Naruto’s are especially hard to grasp. 

The hand is back in his face, now waving dismissively. 

“Don’t get like that. It’s not bad. It’s great actually. Just makes me feel weird, ya know?”

His frown deepens. “Weird?” 

Naruto drops his chopsticks in the now empty bowl, facing Sai now. Sai can tell he’s thinking hard about what to say.

“Like it makes my stomach flip. Chest all tight,” he looks distracted. “I don’t get it either.” 

That sounds familiar. Sai closes his eyes and mentally digs through the information he’s collected from all the books he’s read. 

_‘The most common sign of having a crush is the feeling that you have a million butterflies flying around inside you when that special someone is around.’_

His eyes snap open, feeling his cheeks flush at the realization that Naruto just basically confessed to him. Focusing his attention back on the blond in front him, he sees him pulling an ugly face, seemingly deep in thought. He voices that observation.

“Hey, Ugly. Don’t pull something while thinking.”

Naruto’s arm wraps around Sai’s shoulders and pulls him close at that. The proximity makes Sai’s heart rate pick up, and he contemplates what else that book said. 

_‘It can also feel like your heart does a leap when you see your crush and you feel warm and giddy. Do you suddenly feel nervous but excited at the same time?’_

“Oi! There’s the charming Sai we know and love,” playfully running his hand through Sai’s hair.

Sai turns his head to face the other and they’re basically nose to nose. And maybe Naruto is dumb, but Sai is just as slow on the pick up because, yeah, he does feel nervous and excited whenever it’s just the two of them out to each, which has been happening more and more lately as Sakura always has excuses for why she can’t join them for meals. 

He’s read in books when two people like each other, they kiss. So he closes his eyes, leans in, and connects their lips. 

After a second of no response, he opens his eyes to see blue ones wide open, so he pulls back completely.

“What’s wrong,” he asks, innocently once again. 

Naruto splutters in response. “What the hell do you mean what’s wrong? You just kissed me,” he lifts his hand to his lips as if he can still feel Sai there.

“I thought you just said you liked me,” Sai frowns.

“I think I said ‘your smile makes me feel weird,’ not that I like you”

“But then you said it gives you butterflies.”

Silence surrounds them. Teuchi is doing a poor job at pretending to not be invested in the scene happening at his stand. Seconds feel like hours.

“Huh,” is all Naruto eventually says.

“Explain.” Sai demands.

“I guess I do like you. Heh, you always made me uncomfortable. But in a way that felt good, not bad. Like I wanted to get lost in your weirdness.”

“Why am I the weird one? Listen to yourself right now,” Sai scoffs, affronted.

Another shrug. “I guess we can be weird together,” Naruto stands up, offering a hand to pull Sai out of his seat. “Let’s get out of here” 

And with a lightness to his step that’s only existed since meeting Naruto, he follows.

~

They run into Sakura with their hands intertwined. Her mouth opens in greeting, then snaps shut when she sees their hands.

A knowing smile spreads across her face.

“Fucking finally. Now I can get ramen with you guys without the weird tension tearing me apart.”

**Author's Note:**

> *toes ground* i have a confession to make. this is my guilty pleasure ship. 
> 
> this was written in 30 minutes right before going to sleep. not proof read.
> 
> kudos or comments are appreciated!


End file.
